


The Pride of Starfleet

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Acceptance, Asexual Spock (Star Trek), Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Bar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: After being refused a visit to his daughter during his first leave out of Starfleet Academy, Leonard McCoy finds refuge in a gay bar a few miles off campus. There, he meets Starfleet Academy's half-vulcan professor, who offers him a little comfort, and both find a sense of belonging that neither of them had felt for years.





	The Pride of Starfleet

McCoy trudged in from the rain, and his ears were met with soft, uplifting music that made him smile, but did nothing for his mood. The place was littered with brightly coloured pride flags. He sat at the bar and ordered a glass of whiskey, before rubbing his hands down his face.

"Cadet McCoy." a somewhat surprised voice said.

McCoy snapped his head up. It took him a while to figure out who had said his name.

"Commander Spock," he replied, very surprised. "What are you doing here?" 

Spock raised an eyebrow and took a seat next to McCoy.

"Is that not obvious?" he asked, and McCoy smiled and nodded, and Spock asked, "What are _you_ doing here?"

McCoy's smile faded, and he sighed.

"Ex-wife's not lettin' me see my daughter. Guess I just wanted to remind myself of who I am," he told the Vulcan. "All it's doin' though is remindin' me  _why_ she's not lettin' me see Jo."

Spock's eyebrows raised.

"You have a daughter?"

"And an ex-wife, yeah. My family's homophobic to say the least, so I forced myself to marry a woman to get them off my back. Turned out the woman I married was just as bad and wasn't understanding  _at all_ when I explained my situation to her. The only things I have now are my daughter Joanna, my best friend Jim and my medical qualifications."

Spock gazed at McCoy's faraway expression in silence. 

"I am sorry. You don't deserve any of that." he gently told McCoy.

"I try to persuade myself that's true every day," McCoy said, chuckling wryly. "So, you got any sad stories?"

"Not particularly," Spock replied. "My father does not know of my preferences, and I could not guess his reaction. We have not spoken since I joined Starfleet. My mother, on the other hand, is very supportive and proud of my accomplishments."

"Well, you're story's happier and simpler than mine, that's for sure." McCoy said, smiling bittersweetly into his glass.

"Perhaps at the moment, but... I believe the phrase is y'hear is always light at the end of the tunnel'." Spock told him.

McCoy smiled and squeezed Spock's hand.

"Thanks." he whispered.

Their eyes met. It was the first time McCoy had properly seen Spock, and if he hadn't felt any attraction during their short conversation, he definitely did now. Spock was an odd brand of handsome - pale skin, brown eyes, neat bowler-cut hairstyle and pointed ears - but handsome all the same.

"Do you, um... want a drink?" McCoy asked.

Spock looked as though he was going to decline, but paused before saying, "Yes, I think I will."

McCoy called the bartender over.

"Can I have another whiskey?" he requested, before turning back to Spock. "So, how are things goin' for ya? Found anyone?"

"Perhaps," Spock replied. "Although, for a relationship to work, the other person must like me too."

McCoy laughed and looked at the surface of the bar, disguising his disappointment.

"Yeah, that's usually how things work," he agreed, before looking around. "So, who is it? I might be able to help."

When he didn't get a response, he turned to look at Spock. Spock had his eyes fixed somewhat dreaming on McCoy. 

"Wait," McCoy said, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Ya mean me?" 

Spock nodded, making McCoy laugh wryly. 

"You're kidding, right?" he asked. " _Me?_ "

Looking at his clasped hands in his lap, Spock shook his head.

"Vulcans do not lie." he whispered.

"Why?" McCoy demanded. "Why me? I'm nothin'."

"I disagree," Spock quietly insisted, looking McCoy in the eye. "You are genuine, honest and open. It is difficult to find anyone of those qualities. Your records and qualifications also demonstrate that you are intelligent. I will tell you that you are not nothing... You are definitely something."

McCoy swallowed, his eyes still on Spock's.

"Ya think so?" he asked.

"I do." Spock replied.

McCoy took a drink from his glass.

"Can I kiss you?" he boldly asked.

Speechless, Spock nodded. McCoy leaned forward and rested a hand on the Vulcan's thigh, before pressing their lips together. Gently, their lips caressed each other. When Spock dragged his fingers deliberately against McCoy's, McCoy felt a spark run through him. He gasped and pulled away from Spock slightly.

"What was that?" he quietly asked.

"A Vulcan kiss," Spock replied. "I apologize."

"No, don't!" McCoy said, before saying, hesitantly. "I liked it."

The pair gave each other a small smile. They talked for a while, taking occasional sips from their whiskey.

"Where are you staying?" Spock suddenly asked. 

"I was headin' back to my quarters at the academy," McCoy replied. "Why?"

"Would you like to stay with me?" Spock suggested. "It is late, and it is approximately five miles back to Starfleet Academy."

McCoy considered Spock's offer for a moment.

"Alright, but just for tonight." he agreed.

Spock nodded and stood up, gesturing for McCoy to walk in front.

"Hey," McCoy said. "Just so ya know, there's not gonna be any sex." 

Spock looked to his right, at McCoy, with a raised eyebrow and, in McCoy's opinion, a horrified expression.

"Did I say or do anything to imply sexual intercourse?" he asked.

"Well, no," McCoy told him. "But people tend to expect sex when they invite a guy they met at a bar to their place."

Spock just looked plain horrified at this, and something clicked in McCoy's head.

"Are you asexual?" he asked. When Spock nodded, McCoy gently wrapped an arm around him. "Hey, it's good," he reassured the Vulcan, before kissing his cheek. "It's all good."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favourite fics that I've ever written. I don't know why, I just love it. :)  
> Also, if you're interested, I've started putting up an original story on Wattpad called 'Royal Pride'. None of the main characters are straight and the narrators are a prince and princess of a fictional country. Only read it if you're interested, but I would appreciate the reads!  
> I've never been to a gay bar, or any bar, so this is kind of speculation, I guess!  
> Anyway, thanks for reading this, hope you enjoyed! ;)


End file.
